1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping device, and more particularly to a pumping device that includes a pivotal switch member for various valves without the need of visual discrimination of the types of the valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pumping devices have heretofore been provided for inflating bicycle tires. Since there are many kinds of valves for bicycle tires, e.g., French valve, Japanese valve, and American valve, a so-called "double head" type pump with a switch means have been proposed to be used on these different valves. Nevertheless, the conventional pumping devices generally have complicated structures and require troublesome operation to suit different valves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,781 to Wu issued on Oct. 13, 1998 discloses a pumping device with a pivotal lever for various valves that can be successfully used on different valves, yet troublesome operation of the pivotal lever is still required. The present invention is intended to provide a pumping device that can be used without the need of visual discrimination of the types of the valves to be inflated.